Harry Potter and the Sacrifice
by Mugglez
Summary: Hogwarts is in great danger... one hogwart's student will lose their life... everything that is going to happen will happen here... read and you will see......
1. Another Ignored Birthday

Another Ignored Birthday  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Harry still couldn't believe it. The Dursleys have managed to ignore his birthday for the fifteenth consecutive year. To ignore it once was bad enough, but fifteen times? He didn't know how it could be possible, but on his birthday the Dursleys were at their very best behavior, well, at least to Harry that is. On any other normal day, Harry would be worked out of his skin. Harry was worn out every day because of the amount of work he was forced to do. But on his birthday, he was ignored. The Dursleys acted as though Harry never even existed. No one asked Harry to do this or to do that. Uncle Vernon didn't demand his usual morning cup of coffee. Dudley didn't even scamper when Harry entered the kitchen, instead, Dudley just sort of quivered in his seat. Harry tried hard not to laugh. Harry didn't particularly enjoy being ignored, but if you spent 15 years of torture with the Dursleys, you would quickly learn that anything was better than the Dursleys. Harry felt like he was in pure heaven, he hadn't felt this relaxed and happy during the whole summer. It was probably one of the best birthdays that Harry ever had with the Dursleys.  
  
  
  
To Harry, being 15 meant the world to him. It was an age that Harry had particularly looked forward to. He didn't know why, but being 15 was special. Fortunately, Harry's friends thought so too.  
  
Now, Harry wasn't just a fifteen-year-old boy. He was also a fifteen-year- old wizard in his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had attended the school ever since he was 11; much to the horror of the Dursleys since they thought the whole wizard and witch thing was a whole load of bunk.  
  
  
  
Ron had sent Harry a huge parcel that arrived during midday. Harry had ripped away the brown paper to find two different sized packages. Ron had sent him a large chocolate cake with golden icing that said "Happy Birthday Harry" in swirled lettering. It smelled absolutely wonderful. Harry could just taste the cake melting in his mouth.  
  
He quickly ripped the second package open. Curiosity and excitement filled Harry's green eyes. There was a small bottle that had a bright yellow label. Its bright lettering said, "Iscream" and underneath that, in small black writing, it said, "open with caution." Harry felt confused and a teensy bit scared. As far as he can tell, all he could see in the bottle was a thick bluish liquid. Nothing that could make a noise could have fit into it. He wondered if he should open it. Harry then realized that Ron wouldn't have sent him anything that would of hurt Harry, but he started to have second thoughts.  
  
Slowly, Harry gripped the bottle's tiny cap, scrunched up his eyes, and twisted it a little. What Harry had anticipated for didn't come. Nothing happened. Harry sighed a sigh of relief and popped open the bottle.  
  
  
  
A huge blast of wind knocked Harry into the wall. The bottle got thrown out of his hands. A massive surge of screams yells and shrieks bellowed out of the bottle. The noise was absolutely incredible. It was so incredible that the room vibrated dangerously. The noise sounded like a roaring crowd in a quidditch match, only magnified one hundred times. It was like a million howlers set off at once.  
  
Harry felt as though his eardrums were going to burst. He had never heard anything that came close to this volume of noise. Harry strained to put the cap back on to the bottle. Harry tried to come close to the bottle, but each time he did, he was thrown off by the level of noise. At last, Harry managed to screw the cap back on. His ears were ringing. Silence never felt so good or so peaceful. Lucky the Dursleys weren't home, thought Harry thankfully. They had gone to a fancy cocktail party, and had tried to leave Harry with Mrs. Figg, an old lady from down the street, but she was out. The Dursley's had no choice but to leave Harry in the house. Harry didn't know what he would have done if they were home. They probably would of shut him from the house for a month.  
  
Breathing heavily, Harry hid the bottle underneath the floorboards. Harry vowed to himself that he was never going to touch that bottle again. He didn't know what Ron was thinking when he had bought the bottle.  
  
There was a larger bottle in Ron's package. Harry carefully and cautiously picked it up. It was a pretty green bottle with a heavy liquid inside. A glittery label read, "DoubleTrouble". Harry turned the bottle to squint at the tiny instructions.  
  
  
  
"Double the Trouble, Double the Fun!  
  
DoubleTrouble is a whole new creation from Zonko's!  
  
Just swallow one teaspoon of DoubleTrouble and become an exact duplicate of a person of your choice!! Just enter the person's name into the bottle, mix, and DoubleTrouble is ready. One teaspoon lasts for ten minutes.  
  
Warning, DoubleTrouble only has effect on the desired person. Imagine seeing yourself and no one else noticing another 'you'!!"  
  
  
  
Harry laughed, this was more like it! He could just imagine the look on Malfoy's face when he sees his exact double wondering around the school.  
  
The last thing that Ron had given Harry turned out to be "Bertie Bott's Special Edition Every Flavor Beans". It contained the most popular flavors. Even though Harry loved Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, he had a bad history of them. Harry hoped that it didn't contain any boogey, vomit or earwax flavors.  
  
Harry didn't know if Ron's owl would ever recover from the delivery. Pig was still lying unconscious at the bottom of Hedwig's cage. Even the noise from the "Iscream" bottle didn't wake it up. It was then that Harry noticed that there was a letter tied to Pig's leg. Carefully, Harry un- tied the letter and unrolled it. He recognized Ron's untidy scrawl.  
  
"Hullo Harry! Wow, you're finally 15! I hope you enjoy the cake, mum says its her best recipe. I hope you opened this letter first 'cause I'm warning you to not open the small bottle! It will seriously deafen you. I'm sorry but I can't ask you to stay this summer. Dad and mum are really busy with something that they wont tell about. They are acting so weird these days. But I can ask you if you can meet me in Diagon Alley on August 30th at around 8 am to buy our books. Just send Pig back with your reply. Happy Birthday!  
  
Ron  
  
Ps. You should see the new dress robes I got!"  
  
  
  
Harry was mildly disappointed. He had hoped to get away from the Dursleys and see Ron again before school starts. Harry only managed to cheer up a little when he bit into a generous piece of Mrs. Weasley's chocolate cake.  
  
Hermione had also sent Harry a large package. It was very heavy and Harry took a lot of effort to get it up onto his bed.  
  
Harry managed to rip the paper off Hermione's parcel. A huge glowing book lay in Harry's lap. Hermione had sent Harry a book about the Firebolt's history, special functions and moves. Harry was breathless, but smiled at the thought of his Firebolt. He loved quidditch, even though Harry hadn't had a chance to fly all summer. Harry flipped through the glowing book for a while and then decided to read Hermione's letter. In Hermione's neat handwriting it said;  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I hope you are enjoying your summer. I really hope you like your present; it took me ages to find! Have you seen the size of the amount of books we have to read? I think I am going to fail every single subject this year. I don't know how I'll manage. I'm already studying for my O.W.L.s now, of course.  
  
I'll meet you and Ron at King's Cross station before we leave for school.  
  
Love, Hermione"  
  
  
  
Trust Hermione to think about schoolwork already, thought Harry. There were two more parcels that were still unopened. Harry selected one and opened it. It contained a box of chocolate marshmallows and a golden unicorn's horn. Harry was quite pleased with Hagrid's gift.  
  
The last remaining parcel was the smallest and lightest one of them all. Harry had no idea whom it may be from. With great curiosity, Harry carefully unwrapped the parcel. A small black ball rolled out of the wrappings. Harry frowned in puzzlement. He picked the ball up to examine it more closely. There was nothing odd about it at all, apart from a finger sized hole that was outlined in gold. Harry was tempted to poke his finger into the hole, but thought better of it.  
  
Harry looked for a note or a letter but found nothing. It was curious indeed. Harry thought maybe Dumbledore had sent it to him, but Dumbledore would of written a letter. Perhaps it was Sirius, Harry wondered. The ball seemed solid and it didn't look like it was supposed to hold anything. He had no idea what it was. Maybe Hermione or Ron would have an answer, Harry decided.  
  
Harry turned his back to the ball as he started to clear his room from the brown wrapping papers. With his back to it, Harry didn't notice it starting to glow a deep shade of red. 


	2. The Letter

The Letter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The Hogwart's letter was several days late. It usually arrived at around the same time as Harry's birthday, but on that day it was nowhere to be seen. Harry started to get worried. Ron and Hermione already had their Hogwart's letter delivered to them. Harry loved Hogwarts with its moving stairs, and secret passageways. He couldn't bear to not come back this year and instead spend another year with the Dursleys. That thought alone sent a horrific shiver down his spine. Dudley was still as fat as ever, if not, fatter. His bottom drooped down even more than ever, and his fat quivered horribly every time he moved. The diet that Aunt Petunia had Dudley on last year was a major flop. The diet had gone along smoothly for a week, much to everyone's surprise. But, by the second week, Dudley hadn't been able to control his cravings. He had gone into complete madness and emptied the fridge as fast as his fat mouth can chew. Aunt Petunia was horrified as she watched her precious little  
Dudley become a wavering animal as he hungrily devoured the food. Harry tried to stifle his laughter as he wished he were there to see it. How Harry found out was completely coincidental. He had over heard the neighbors gossiping about it. How the neighbors found out was a complete mystery.  
  
Harry had written to Ron and Hermione several times ever since his birthday. He wrote to thank them for their gifts and to ask them about the black ball he had received.  
  
Hermione wrote back absolutely raging with anger.  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't have opened it! It's clearly not safe, especially with you-know-who back. I forbid you to touch it again until Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall has a good look at it. Really Harry! You of all people should know not to touch things you don't know who they're from. It's a miracle that you didn't get killed, honestly, I wouldn't know what I would of done if you were killed..."  
  
Hermione's letter went on like this for several pages. It wasn't unusual for Hermione to act this way, but this time she was in an absolute fit. She would of sent a howler if her parents weren't muggles.  
  
Ron's reply was the complete opposite of Hermione's letter.  
  
"How weird! Do think Sirius sent it? Bring it to Diagon Alley; I want to take a good look at it! Have you found anything about it? Too bad we can't do any magic, you might have found out what it was by now! Why do you always get the good stuff? I bet 10 galleons that Hermione's going crazy over this..."  
  
Ron couldn't be any more correct. Hermione had sent Harry several more letters reminding him not to touch it and to write to Dumbledore straight away.  
  
Harry didn't want to write to Dumbledore, he wanted to find out what it was for himself. The ball hadn't done anything really, so Harry thought it was safe to touch.  
  
He examined the ball even more closely, but Harry didn't find out any more than what he found before.  
  
A loud bang whirled Harry out of his thoughts. A familiar shape of an owl was banging against his window. Hedwig looked as though she didn't approved of this action. Harry opened his window and looked just in time to see a brown streak fly in. A cloud of feathers thickly filled the air.  
  
Once the feathers had cleared, Harry could see a large brown owl perched on the foot of Harry's bed. It was none other than a Hogwart's owl. In its talons was a thick, white envelope.  
  
The large owl swelled itself up in pride as it handed over the Hogwart's letter. The owl reminded Harry of Percy, one of Ron's older brothers. Percy had swelled himself up with pride too when he was Head Boy.  
  
The brown owl allowed itself to be patted by Harry before taking off in another cloud of feathers. Harry ripped the envelope open and hastily pulled out several sheets of parchment.  
  
"Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
5^th year senior students will require:  
  
1. 2 sets of Senior black robes  
2. 1 winter cloak with gold fastenings  
  
Please retain attire from previous years.  
  
Set Books  
  
All 5^th year students should have a copy of each of the following.  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
The Art of Advanced Potion Making by Penelope Grinnings  
  
Advanced Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
Charming Magic by Eugene Bronus  
  
Defense in Magic by Quentin Trimble  
  
Herbs and Spices by Elemeus Parsley  
  
Magical and Dangerous Beasts by Newt Scamander  
  
Seeing by I.C Dafuchar  
  
Famous Witches and Wizards of Our Time by Bartholomew Shodrock"  
  
Harry grimaced. He wasn't going to like that book. It was bound to have something about him in it. The next sheet had a long list of rules.  
  
"Due to certain circumstances, there will be a 7 o'clock curfew. No one is permitted to leave his or her common room after this set time. There will be harsh punishments if this rule is broken.  
  
No one is allowed to leave the school grounds unless permitted.  
  
Hogsmeade visits will be cut short and you must have at least 4 students with you, or/and a teacher.  
  
No one is allowed to leave the school building at any time of the day without a signed note from a teacher."  
  
Harry didn't like the look of the rules. The list went on and on, and some rules were just silly. Even though Harry thought that it was really uptight of Hogwarts to set such strict rules, he knew that it was for the best. Now that Lord Voldermort was back, the school was in great danger. Harry knew that it was going to be hard to follow all these rules and that he was bound to break at least one of them, even with his father's cloak, it would be hard to get around Hogwarts at night.  
  
That night, Harry couldn't sleep. He was to meet Ron in Diagon Alley tomorrow morning. He couldn't wait to show Ron the black ball. He had packed it tightly into his bag with his Firebolt, his father's cloak, the Maruander's map and his school cloaks. It was a long time before Harry was able to get some sleep.  
  
The next morning, Harry had somehow managed to convince Uncle Vernon to drop him off at the Leaky Cauldron. Uncle Vernon just grunted as Harry thanked him. He drove off quickly and Harry was left standing in the middle of the road with Hedwig's cage in one hand and his bag in the other. People were starting to eye him suspiciously, so Harry clambered into the Leaky Cauldron, weighed down by his bag.  
  
"Harry! Nice to see you again. Getting ready for school eh Harry?" smiled Tom, the Leaky Cauldron's bartender, as Harry dropped his bag on the floor. Everyone went quiet at Harry's name. People around him started to look at him curiously and some gasped in amazement. Some stared at his forehead.  
  
"Hello Tom. Do you suppose you have a spare room? I'll need to stay for a day or two," Harry asked hoping that Tom did. He started to feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Sure I do, Harry! Not to worry," Tom bellowed, "I'll carry your things to your room shall I? I'm expecting you would want to buy your books and stuff for school eh?"  
  
"Thanks Tom."  
  
Harry felt a bit uneasy as people bore their eyes into him. This wasn't unusual for Harry, but he was still not used to it. Harry quickly exited the room to the courtyard and tapped the bricks that would lead him to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Three up... two across," Harry muttered as he tapped the bricks with his wand. The wall opened up to reveal Diagon Alley and the World of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
****************  
  
Thanks for reading my fanfic!!! I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other one so yeh I don't own this or any of the characters. Thanks for your support people. I'll give you a little bit of a clue of what's coming up! There will be a new character (a girl), one student will die, and the black ball has a big part! Please REVIEW~~~ 


	3. Great to be back

Chapter 3  
  
Great to be back  
  
A blinding ray of sun hit Harry's eyes almost at once. He slowly blinked it away. The familiar buzz of noise greeted his ears and Harry found himself stepping into the narrow sidewalks of Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry grinned to himself as he looked out at the familiar scene spread out in front of him. Witches and Wizards of all ages were bustling out and in of tiny shops eager to finish their morning shopping. He could see small children awing at a broomstick in a shop window. Harry took a few steps towards the shop and found that it was his own racing broom. His broom was still the fastest ever, but beside the Firebolt laid another broomstick. Harry squinted at it for what seemed like ages and finally made out that it was a Nimbus 2002.  
  
Down the street, there was Ollivander's, (where Harry bought his prized wand), Madame Milkin's, Quality Quidditch Supplies, Flourish and Botts, Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke shop, and in the distance stood Gringotts, a towering white building with pillars of pearly-white.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
A red head quickly began bobbing through the crowds towards Harry. Harry grinned, there was no mistaking that red hair. All the Weasley's children had red hair, and there was no doubt that Ron was one of them.  
  
"Hullo Ron," Harry smiled as a red faced Ron reached him. Harry wanted to tell Ron everything, especially about what had happened to Dudley and the incident about the "Iscream" bottle, but that would have to come later since Ron had other ideas.  
  
"Hi Harry… Where's the ball?" Ron asked breathlessly.  
  
Harry's face fell. He had, miraculously, forgotten all about it. At least it was still in his bag in his room at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"You do have it …don't you?" Ron asked hesitantly.  
  
"Err… I don't know how to break this to you… BUT…" Harry started to say.  
  
"WHAT? You forgot it? How could you?" Ron butted in angrily, looking ready to kill.  
  
"BUT…I think I've umm… left it at the Leaky Cauldron…" Harry finished.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Harry smiled. Ron was silent for a minute.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for? Go get it!" Ron suddenly bellowed hiding a small grin. He gave Harry a little push towards the pub.  
  
Harry laughed. Ron had grown a few more inches on his already towering height and his hair needed a little trim. But other than that, he hadn't changed a bit over the summer.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry returned with a small ball clasped in his hand. He surrendered the ball over to Ron, who looked it over in amazement.  
  
"Wow…I wonder who gave it to you," Ron said in an awed voice. He was about to poke his finger into the hole, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Hermione," Ron said in a shocked voice.  
  
Ron would of stood there for the whole day looking at the ball if Harry didn't point out that they'd better start their shopping if they wanted to return to Hogwarts at all. Ron handed over the ball and mumbled something about having all day anyway.  
  
Harry burrowed the ball deep into his pocket as he made his way towards Gringotts, the Wizard bank. Ron had already withdrawn some money so they had agreed that they'd meet at Madame Malkin's to buy their new robes.  
  
*********************  
  
Late that afternoon, Harry and Ron returned to the Leaky Cauldron with bundles of books and packages in their arms. Harry's moneybag was considerably lighter than it was when he had filled it at Gringotts. Ron was munching on a chocolate frog and was trying to look at the card at the same time. "Why do we have to have so many books?" Who do the teachers think we are?" Ron grumbled under the weight, "They think we are all like Hermione!"  
  
Harry laughed and nearly dropped his new robes. The robes were very different from the ones he and Ron were used to. The senior black robes were made of pure silk that were soft and smooth to the touch. It also had a thin red lining carefully stitched at the rim of the cloak. The winter cloak, however, was much more thicker and it had an outline of fur on the inside. It also had gold fastenings instead of silver. Ron had complained at the price tag. The price was rather hefty but Ron had bought it anyway.  
  
"I don't want Malfoy to have another thing to laugh at," he had said as he bought them.  
  
Ron and Harry stopped at Harry's room and threw their heavy packages to the floor. The packages fell to the floor with a huge thump and the robes went askew.  
  
The Weasley's were also staying at the Leaky Cauldron, but Harry hadn't seen any of them (apart from Ron) all day. "Mum and Dad said they needed to do something important," Ron told Harry when Harry asked him, "They're acting really strange."  
  
Ron started to open another chocolate frog when he suddenly remembered something.  
  
"It wouldn't hurt to take another look at the black ball…" Ron didn't have a chance to finish what he was saying. Percy had suddenly popped his head in Harry's doorway.  
  
"Hullo Harry," Percy said in a high important voice, "How was your summer?" Percy stepped into the room and was looking rather discouraged by the robes on the floor.  
  
"Err... fine thanks…" Harry said hesitantly even though he knew it wasn't true.  
  
Percy opened his mouth to say something else but Ron interrupted.  
  
"Sorry, Percy… but… err… Harry had a long day… and he needs… err…" Ron trailed off not knowing how to finish.  
  
"Some sleep!" Harry put in rather undecidedly.  
  
"Yeah… some sleep!" Ron agreed quickly.  
  
Percy didn't look like he believed them but he left anyway. He folded up his arms and literally swept out of the room.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, and fell apart.  
  
"What WAS that?" Harry asked between gales of laughter.  
  
Once they clamed down a little, Harry took out the ball from his pocket. Ron and Harry tried everything to find out what it was. They tapped it with their wands, cried out "Alohomora" to see if it was holding something, and even commanded it to reveal its secret. But nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe it's a muggle thing," Ron decided, "That's probably why magic isn't working on it."  
  
"Yeah, maybe…" Harry said, not quite sure.  
  
  
  
They heard a sudden burst of loud laughter just outside their room. Fred and George collapsed, red faced, in Harry's doorway.  
  
"What's the matter?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
Ron and Harry were barely able to hear Fred and George over their continuous laughter.  
  
"If you see Percy," Fred gasped in between laughter, "Don't tell him that he's got a…"  
  
But they were unable to finish and collapsed in laughter once more. Harry and Ron eyed each other, and exchanged confused looks. "Completely mad, they are."  
  
Percy must have heard Fred and George because he swept into the room again and glared at twins. George and Fred went quiet almost at once, but it was obvious they were trying to stifle their laughter.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Percy demanded frowning, "Don't tell me what? Do I have a smudge on my nose?"  
  
"No, no," George grinned, "If you did, we would of told you, right Fred?"  
  
"Yes, yes, of course," Fred added in, "We want you to be all perfect…"  
  
"Especially with your date with Penelope tomorrow…"  
  
"And we wouldn't DREAM of sabotaging your GOOD looks…"  
  
"Or your perfect hair…"  
  
"Or your straight white teeth…"  
  
It became too much for the Weasley twins, and they started to howl in laughter.  
  
Percy was confused. He quickly walked over to a mirror and looked into it.  
  
"Ah, there's a perfectly groomed fellow, not like you four, all grubby and dirty!" the mirror said seriously. The twins howled even more.  
  
Finally, Percy stormed out of the room, giving George and Fred a final glare. Harry and Ron looked quick enough to see a big bushy tail following Percy out of the room. Their eyes opened wide in surprise.  
  
"Oh dear," the mirror said horrified. 


	4. The Sorting

Chapter 4  
  
The Sorting  
  
  
  
A message ta everyone  
  
Well, you might wanna read this whole chapter again cause I fixed it up. I changed the sorting song too cause I accidentally wrote that hufflepuffs colours are brown and yellow when they're not…. BUT I did get the other house colours right.!!! Gryffindor is maroon not red and Ravenclaw has white not bronze…. So thankz Terra for ur review but some of what u said were wrong…  
  
And if u want when you leave a review please leave ur email… I would be glad to email u when ive finished my next chapter!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!  
  
  
  
Harry found that the train ride to Hogwarts was quite uneventful for once. For the first time, Malfoy didn't bother stopping by Harry's compartment with his start-of-the-term mockery. No dementors were present to scare the living daylights out of anyone, and no new professors were seen. The only difference was that a professor occupied every carriage and trolls guarded every exit. Harry feared that the only reason for this extra security was because of Harry's last encounter with Lord Voldermort. He still had countless nightmares and everyday the nightmares haunted his mind. And each time, Harry had woken up drenched in cold sweat and his scar burning his forehead.  
  
Ron and Harry had met up with Hermione at King's Cross Station, just before the train left. They had nearly missed the train too as they had trouble getting to the station. Mr. Weasley had forgotten the floo power, and had dashed off to buy some. Harry, who didn't like floo powder at all, suggested that they find some other way to get there, or even better still, walk. Ron thought it was a bad idea, and said that it would be faster to get to the station by floo powder. After some argument, Harry rather uncertainly agreed, there were only 5 minutes until the train left. Mr Weasley came back with just a few minutes to spare, and Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny, arrived just in time to board the train.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" Hermione glared at them angrily as they arrived panting with their school things hastily thrown onto their trolleys. They quickly jumped onto the train as it started moving.  
  
"You could have missed the train! And you know what happened last time… Does a flying car ring a bell?"  
  
As usual, Ron and Harry ignored Hermione as she lectured them. She continued giving them a small lecture about being punctual as they searched the carriage for an empty compartment. Ginny and the twins had found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and Ron, Harry, and Hermione settled in the one next to it. Once everything was in order, Hermione said she was determined to study all the books before school started. She had three books out during the train ride, but these were left quite untouched as the three of them discussed the new rules that Hogwarts had set.  
  
"It's bloody stupid," Ron complained, "It's like they're locking us up in cages, they are!"  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "It's for your own good you know, with you-know-who running around, who knows what might happen?"  
  
"They could at least lighten up a little…," Ron argued.  
  
Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Come on, a 7 o'clock curfew? We aren't kids you know."  
  
Harry decided to change the subject. He wasn't keen on an argument so early into the train ride. He mentioned the black ball, and a whole new topic started. Hermione immediately seized the chance.  
  
"You didn't touch it, did you?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide.  
  
"Err…" Harry didn't know what to say, there was no hiding from Hermione.  
  
"I knew it!" Hermione exclaimed, obviously enraged, "You didn't owl Professor Dumbledore either did you?"  
  
Harry looked at Ron and exchanged looks.  
  
Hermione went on without waiting for Harry's answer. She wasn't usually this angry.  
  
"This is outrageous… Seriously Harry, who knows where that thing might have come from?"  
  
"You mean… you don't think it's from him, do you?" Ron asked, his eyes going larger and larger.  
  
Hermione said nothing, and looked away. A moment passed.  
  
"It's not from Voldermort," Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence.  
  
"What?" Ron said staring at Harry. He went pale as Harry said Voldermort, "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"He could have just killed me, instead of giving me this ball…" Harry replied casually. But he wasn't entirely sure and he wasn't as casual as he sounded.  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful.  
  
"That's true…"  
  
"Plus, what was he supposed to do... blow me up with the ball?"  
  
Harry's last remark broke the tension and the seriousness of the conversation. Ron laughed, but Hermione looked doubtful. She glared at Harry as though to say, "How could you joke about such a thing?"  
  
"Oh but… Just be careful Harry!" Hermione said finally.  
  
The fat witch with the trolley came then, and the three said no more about the black ball.  
  
Harry loaded up with stacks of Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Pastries. He had missed biting into these terribly during the holidays with the Dursley's. Ron bought a whole lot of Chocolate frogs and started eating them right away. He was quite determined to find the cards that he had not collected.  
  
As they filled up with the cakes and sweets, Hermione abruptly stood up, quite forgetting the cakes she had in her lap. Crumbs flew everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I nearly forgot!"  
  
She opened her bag and pulled out two small packages. She hastily unwrapped them and held them out to Ron and Harry.  
  
"I got these for you two when I was in Flourish and Botts."  
  
Harry felt that Hermione probably got them books, but it was a case of some sort. Ron looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"I think you'll find these very useful, especially with our OWL's this year."  
  
Harry took the case that Hermione was holding out. He then opened the case which was leathery and brown. He whistled softly in approval as he saw what the case contained.  
  
"It's a self inking quill," Hermione explained, "You'll get things done much faster now."  
  
Ron picked the quill up in amazement.  
  
The quills were much larger than the usual ones that were used to, but they were also lighter. Harry's quill was black with silver specks, and Ron's was black with gold specks. Hermione had also got herself one; hers was black with white specks. Ron took out a crumpled piece of parchment and started to experiment with it. He thanked Hermione three times without noticing that he did so. Harry grinned and thanked Hermione once. "Thanks a bunch Hermione!"  
  
Ron suddenly looked up from what he was doing, as though he had just remembered something. He carefully closed the case.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about that girl, uh, Mereline, I think…" Ron started to say.  
  
Hermione suddenly sat up straight.  
  
"Yes! I did! I read it in the Daily Prophet."  
  
Harry looked at both of them blankly. He had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"Honestly, don't you read?" Hermione huffed.  
  
"I don't get the Daily Prophet…" Harry said simply. How could he, with the muggles he lived with!!  
  
"Oh…" Hermione said, quite forgetting about Harry's relatives.  
  
"Well, anyway, this Mereline girl, she was a squib," Hermione continued, "You know, a non magic person born into a magical family…"  
  
"I know what they are!" Ron grumbled. He scowled at Hermione and tuned out. She ignored him.  
  
"Well, it turned out that she wasn't! She showed late signs of magic just last week," Hermione said, "This had never happened before…"  
  
"What hasn't happened?" Harry asked a little confused.  
  
"Well, no one has ever actually gone to school late and the weird thing is, is that she has really great powers…"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said, jumping back into the conversation. His looked excited, "She's a Tristone isn't she?"  
  
Harry looked at him blankly for the second time. Harry felt kind of stupid but it wasn't his fault he didn't know. But then again Hermione had only become magical when she was 11, like Harry, and she knew everything.  
  
"A Tristone is a witch or wizard with an ability to read minds and are sometimes able to move things with their mind," Hermione explained sounding like a dictionary. She seemed to know everything, she even knew more than most witches and wizards in their older years.  
  
"They're supposed to be really rare gifts too…" Ron added unwrapping another chocolate frog.  
  
"Wow..."  
  
Suddenly the whole train lurched. Ron nearly fell over his robes. They had changed into the robes earlier before. Hermione steadied herself by grasping onto Harry's arm. Harry felt as though his blood was going to stop circulating.  
  
"I think we're nearly there," Harry gasped in pain. He looked out the train window as he shook off Hermione's firm grasp. He was right; he could see the station in the distance. It was starting to get dark.  
  
A few good ten minutes later, the train slowed down. The sky was now dark and breezy winds blew onto their faces as they left their carriage to join the others. First years were easily spotted by the looks on their faces, and the fear in their eyes. They were quickly whisked away by a towering Hagrid. The train began to empty. Ron, Harry and Hermione quickly stuffed the remains of their sweets and cakes into their pockets and followed everyone off the train. Ginny, the twins, Neville, and Seamus greeted the three, and together they headed off towards Hogwarts. Hagrid waved them off. "I've got something' ta tell ya!" Hagrid said before boarding a rocky boat. He winked at Harry. "An' don't do anythin' tricky ya hear me?" Harry wondered what Hagrid meant.  
  
***  
  
The Great Hall was even more spectacular than ever. Dumbledore must have decided to give the hall a new makeover. When Harry walked in there for the first time, he was shocked and deeply amazed at the Hall's new appearance. Harry looked over at Dumbledore who caught Harry's gaze and winked. Harry couldn't help but notice that Dumbledore was looking more old and frail than usual. Dumbledore didn't even have that twinkle in his eye any more.  
  
The enchanted ceiling was even more enchanting than ever, it showed a clear night sky with bright twinkling stars. Whatever they did to make it even more spectacular, Harry didn't know. The floating candles had been replaced with dazzling chandeliers that twirled around slowly. They twinkled brightly against the lights. Everyone awed at them as they entered.  
  
Dark velvet drapes covered the hall's walls and each table had their mascot beautifully carved in it. Harry didn't know that the Great Hall could be even more 'great'.  
  
Stopping for a moment, Harry seated himself at a table with a Gryffindor lion carved in it. Hermione sat beside him and Ron sat in front. Hermione started to stare at the chandeliers again. Harry, however, started to run his fingers along the edges of the lion.  
  
"Doesn't it look great?" Ron awed as he gaped over it.  
  
Harry could only nod in agreement. They sat there silently as they observed the scene around them. Everyone was either busy talking or busy gazing admirably at the hall.  
  
Suddenly, the Great Hall's doors swung open with a loud bang. Professor McGonagall came through, closely followed by nervous looking first years. They looked around the hall in great astonishment. The hall went silent and everyone's eyes were watching the first years enter the magnificent room.  
  
"They look awfully nervous," Ginny whispered.  
  
"You were like that too you know," Fred said.  
  
Ginny went red.  
  
Neville and Seamus started to whisper amongst themselves and started pointing at a tall girl who was tailing the first years.  
  
Harry looked over to where they were pointing at. He realized that the girl stood out far from the rest. She was a pretty girl with straight black hair that fell just underneath her shoulders. She was bony and looked a little clumsy. Her eyes were a dull blue. But she looked a lot older than all the other first years, she seemed more mature somehow, and her towering height above the first years suggested that she at least 15. Harry thought that she couldn't be; all first years were 11.  
  
Professor McGonagall led the new students up to the front of the hall where all the teachers were seated. She told them to wait around the front table as she pulled out a three legged stool with a patchy ragged hat on it. The first years stared at the hat fearfully, thinking that it was some horrible test. Everyone else stared at it too. The first years were beginning to look a bit worried. The hat began to twitch. The first years gasped. At last the hat opened its brim and began its song,  
  
"Here come forth another year,  
  
A thousand years hath passed,  
  
The magic in me is fading,  
  
This year will be my last."  
  
I am the Hogwart's Sorting Hat,  
  
Although I'm frayed and old,  
  
I will sit here and read your thoughts,  
  
Until every fate is told."  
  
"Brave Gryffindor stands high and tall,  
  
Masked in maroon and gold,  
  
Gryffindor's like to be their best,  
  
For many of them are bold.  
  
Ravenclaw's tend to be witty,  
  
In glorious white and blue,  
  
For they are known for being wise,  
  
They are very clever too.  
  
Hufflepuff's are always loyal,  
  
In colours of yellow and black,  
  
You will find the friendly here,  
  
Kindness they never lack.  
  
The Slytherin's are most cunning,  
  
Their colours are silver and green,  
  
For they are known to be ambitious,  
  
They're nothing you've ever seen."  
  
"So, place me on your little head,  
  
And find which one you are,  
  
So, which one of these four houses,  
  
Is most like you by far?  
  
Another will come in place,  
  
Of the hat you know so well,  
  
It will then sort instead of me,  
  
So I bid you all farewell."  
  
Loud applause erupted from the students. Many of the professors smiled tearfully. Even Snape had a tiny little glint in his eye. Harry saw Hermione wipe away a tear. So the hat is going to retire at the end of the ceremony, Harry thought, then what is going to replace it?  
  
The hat bowed to the four applauding tables and went silent once again. As soon as the applause died down, Professor McGonagall stepped up to the platform.  
  
"When I call out your names, please be seated at this stool. I'll put the Sorting Hat on you and it will sort you into your houses. Then, if you may, join your fellow students at you house's table."  
  
Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment.  
  
"Adrensle, Mereline."  
  
The whole hall suddenly became a loud mummer. Many gasped, and others looked frightened. All heads were bent in conversation and every person had their eyes open in surprise. Many stood up to see who she was.  
  
"It's her!" Ron whispered, "It's that girl!"  
  
Hermione gasped as she slowly realized what the commotion was all about. Harry looked on in amazement.  
  
The tall girl gulped and started to make her way towards the hat. Harry realized that she must be Mereline. Mereline wove her way through the first years and looked up at the hat nervously. Professor McGonagall patiently waited for Mereline to sit down.  
  
Harry could see that she was shaking as she sat down onto the stool. It wobbled dangerously. The hat was placed onto her head, and it covered her eyes immediately.  
  
"I hope she's in Gryffindor," Ron said dreamily not to anyone in particular. Harry grinned and nudged Hermione, who glared back at him.  
  
A few seconds passed, and Mereline looked as though she was going to faint. There was a tense silence in the air. Everyone wanted to know which house she was going to be in. "Slytherin!" the hat bellowed.  
  
A loud cheer was heard from the Slytherin table. Harry groaned. The hall stormed with applause and disappointment. It's a shame, Harry thought, that she had to be stuck with losers like them. Harry saw Malfoy smile gleefully at him out of the corner of his eye. Harry wanted ever so desperately to wipe that smile off Malfoy's face. The Slytherin's stood up to welcome their new member.  
  
Mereline started to stand up to join her table, but the hat wasn't finished. It started to twitch. It opened its brim and bellowed out something that brought Slytherin's celebrations to a stand still.  
  
"Gryffindor!" The hat cried. The Sorting Hat fell silent and did not move again. 


	5. Slytherin or Gryffindor?

Chapter 5  
  
Slytherin or Gryffindor?  
  
Note to everyone !!!  
  
So sorry it took so long, but I had heaps and heaps of homework and like tests and stuff!!! Like promised I will email you when I finish my next chapter so please leave your email so that I can contact you ! (Just leave your email when you review)  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
  
  
Harry's jaw literally dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Slytherin silenced practically at once. Many of them just stood there, gaping, but they weren't the only ones. All four houses were in total silence.  
  
The teachers looked at each other in confusion and began to softly chat between themselves. Dumbledore looked slightly amused and smiled at no one is particular. After a few moments of silence, everyone recovered from their shock and the hall began to talk in a hush.  
  
"Has the hat gone mad?" Ron whispered loudly, "She can't be in two houses!"  
  
"The hat is old…" Harry replied uncertainly. He felt sorry for Mereline; it wasn't her fault this was happening. Or is it? Harry thought, but he pushed it away when he realized how stupid he sounded. Hermione remained silent and eyed Mereline suspiciously.  
  
Some younger students looked extremely anxious to leave the hall. Once again, many were giving her scared and frightened looks. The first years were taking several steps away from her, as though she was some dangerous criminal. Hermione muttered something about being rude under her breath.  
  
"Why is everyone so afraid of her?" Harry asked skeptically. Mereline looked normal to Harry, and she wasn't scary looking or anything like that. So what if she had some rare powers?  
  
"Well, around 10 years ago," Hermione said in her matter of fact-y tone, "A large group of Tristones, created a lot of havoc and made heaps of trouble. They even started killing people…" Hermione looked a bit annoyed as though she thought that Harry should have known all this stuff by now.  
  
"Were they with Vol- You-know-who?" Harry interrupted ignoring the fact that Hermione was acting a bit peculiar.  
  
"No, they weren't, but anyway that's why people are so scared of her, they think she's going to be like that, killing people and stuff…"  
  
Harry thought hard. Is this why Mereline might be in Slytherin? But why would she even be in Gryffindor? Harry looked over at Mereline who looked bewildered and was still standing where she was before. Her pale face was even more pale than usual and she looked extremely embarrassed and very lost. Harry somehow felt that he knew how she feeling right then. Wasn't it only a few years ago when Harry had to face loads of un-wanted attention?  
  
The professors were busy discussing the current situation, and ignored the level of noise that was continuously rising. Harry could see Dumbledore talking quietly to Professor McGonagall and Snape amongst all the commotion. Snape and McGonagall appeared to be arguing with each other while Dumbledore slipped in a few words at a time. Snape looked as terrible as ever and while arguing he was no prettier. McGonagall tried to look calm but she was red in the face. They were obviously arguing over which house Mereline is going to be in. This argument continued for a long time.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore rose from his seat and cleared his throat loudly. Everyone stopped their chatter almost right away.  
  
"It is obvious that Mereline cannot be in two houses at the same time…," Dumbledore started cheerfully. Professor McGonagall glared at him, she obviously thought it wasn't the time to be cheerful, "The Hogwarts Sorting Hat is old, it is even older than myself, and due to certain rules, Mereline cannot be simply sorted again."  
  
Harry listened intently and wondered what would happen to Mereline. Would she be in both houses? And switch every month or so?  
  
"…therefore we might never know which house Mereline truly belongs in," Dumbledore said with slight amusement in his voice, "It is possible that the hat may of changed its mind, or that it made a mistake thinking that Mereline was two different people… but, the situation is, is that we must, ourselves, sort her into a house."  
  
Dumbledore stopped for a moment, grinned at the solid attention he was getting, and carried on.  
  
"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and I have been discussing this, and we shall let you know by the end of the Sorting Ceremony which house she will be in. May the ceremony continue…"  
  
Dumbledore sat back down looking a bit exhausted from his long speech. He took a long sip from his golden goblet and laid back into his chair. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat to resume the Sorting Ceremony and took her place next to the hat. She unrolled her parchment again.  
  
"This is going to take forever…" Ron muttered to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement. The Sorting Ceremony was important but Harry couldn't help but think it was getting boring now, especially now since he had seen it three times. Ron yawned loudly as Crisyth, Rupert was called. Hermione rolled her eyes. Everyone clapped politely at all the right times, but after a few names, people were barely able to muster a single cheer. The ceremony seemed to drone on.  
  
After Gerathy, Dorothy was sorted into Slytherin, Harry was almost half asleep. He was suddenly woken up again when something shone in Harry's eye. He looked around for what caused it, and saw a silvery badge, neatly pinned on Hermione's cloak…  
  
"You're a prefect?" Ron whispered in disbelief. His eyes were wide in shock.  
  
"And you didn't tell us?" Harry added. Hermione went red.  
  
"I meant to tell you, but I was sort of embarrassed…." Hermione whispered back, touching her shiny badge, "I just pinned it on…" It was an oval silvery badge with red words engraved deeply in it. Harry thought that Hermione must have polished the badge at least a thousand times to get it shining like that. It was so shiny that it had nearly blinded him. He congratulated Hermione but Ron just glared at her in anger. Ron hated it when someone left him out on something. Hermione turned her head back to the ceremony, but Harry saw her look down proudly at her Prefect Badge.  
  
There was a lot of tension between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Harry had never seen so much rivalry and spite from each house before. Each house glared at each other, and Harry found himself returning all the dirty looks Malfoy was giving him. But by the middle of the list, even Slytherin were piping down their behavior. Harry didn't know why, but the ceremony seemed much longer than usual, even though there was around the same number of first years at the start of every year. Slowly the whole hall began to twitch and fidget in frustration and impatience. By Newmene, Oliver, Ron couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Why does there have to be so many damn first years?!" Ron literally spat. Even Hermione was beginning to look frustrated. She was absently tearing her napkin into several tiny bits. Fred and George were twiddling their thumbs and yawning. Harry found that he had been polishing his glasses several time without noticing. Everyone desperately wanted the ceremony to end.  
  
Finally, as Wilson, Davies was sorted into Hufflepuff, Dumbledore stood up once again.  
  
In one motion, everyone sat up straight and gave their full attention to Dumbledore. He grinned broadly at the response.  
  
"After much debate, Mereline has been sorted into a house by Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. They have argued upon this topic and have settled upon a simple decision." Snape gave everyone a cold look, while Professor McGonagall looked around in triumph.  
  
"Mereline will be in…GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
A humongous cheer went around the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables. Harry stood up and applauded loudly. The table rocked dangerously as Gryffindor celebrated. The Slytherins hissed and booed, but they were drowned out by the level of noise.  
  
During the deafening applause, Mereline began to make her way down to the Gryffindor table. Everyone either shook Mereline's hands or patted her on the back as she went past them. She smiled shyly but didn't speak. Mereline still looked extremely embarrassed and didn't seem to enjoy all this attention she was receiving. As Mereline walked past, Harry congratulated her and Hermione yelled out a few words of encouragement. Ron just sort of grinned at Mereline. She smiled warily and stopped at the empty seat next to Harry.  
  
"You don't mind, do you?" Mereline asked. It was the first time anyone heard her speak. She had a heavy accent Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"No, not at all!" Harry said quickly. Mereline sat down and looked down at her empty plate. Harry saw that she was still shaking a bit. Hermione looked over at her worriedly, but before she could say anything, Dumbledore, who was still standing at the front of the hall, motioned for silence. The noise slowly died down and Dumbledore started to speak.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As you might have read, we have many new rules here, you must follow them and I suggest you read them over carefully…," Dumbledore said with a smile. He looked over at the Weasley Twins who were grinning at him innocently, "And a big welcome to Mereline Adrensle who will begin Hogwarts in her 5th year, I hope you make her feel very welcome. The new Defense against the Arts Teacher will be arriving tomorrow, I won't tell you who she is, but most of you will already know her…"  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and exchanged confused looks. Who could it be? Harry wondered. And what did Dumbledore mean when he said that we might already know her? Harry looked over at the front table and noticed for the first time, an empty seat next to Snape. Snape looked nastier than ever, who knows how long it would be before he would get that job at last?  
  
"Before we start the feast," Dumbledore continued, "I have a few more words to say… Snap, Crackle, Pop!"  
  
Harry laughed and suddenly the empty golden plates in front of them was filled with the most delicious and wonderful food.  
  
Dishes of all sorts were scattered in front of them. Endless rows of plates began to mound with food as everyone dug in hungrily. Harry, who had eaten only an hour ago, filled his plate with juicy roast chicken and potatoes. What he was given to eat at the Dursley's was nothing compared to what he ate at Hogwarts. What the Dursely's gave him to eat was practically nothing anyway. An old piece of cheese here and there, Harry could hardly survive without the rations that Hermione and Ron sent him. Dudley would have treated Harry nicely for a whole year just to see and eat this much food.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione said over the top of Harry as she was reaching for the bread. Mereline smiled and shook Hermione's offered hand.  
  
"I'm very pleased to meet you." Mereline replied with a smile.  
  
Hermione pointed at Ron and Harry. "This is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."  
  
Mereline did a double take and nearly choked on her chicken.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Mereline gasped but eyed Harry suspiciously, "Are you sure?"  
  
Harry smiled warily, "Well, the last time I checked I was."  
  
Mereline went red.  
  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I'm just a bit… you know… a bit fidgety and nervous at the moment."  
  
Harry saw that Mereline was trying to look for the scar on his forehead. He flattened down his hair a little. Ron looked pale and he didn't say anything at all. Mereline gave him a worried look.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he's always like this when he likes…um… never mind…" Harry said leaving the sentence to hang in the air. It was obvious that Ron liked Mereline but he wasn't too sure that Ron would appreciate it if Harry told her.  
  
"So where are you from?" Hermione said quickly trying to cover up the almost embarrassing situation.  
  
"I'm from Ireland," Mereline answered while taking a few pies from a glittery golden plate, "But my dad is English." Mereline had an unusual but pretty appearance. She had long black hair, and green eyes that much resembled Harry's own green eyes.  
  
She sighed.  
  
"All of this is such a big step for me… I knew that my parents were a witch and wizard of course, but I never expected that I would be one too…"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know how you feel, only that I had muggle parents, not magical ones, I had such a shock when I found out that these magical things really exist."  
  
Before anyone could say anything a loud voice interrupted.  
  
"Well, well, well…" drawled a familiar voice, "What do we have here?" 


	6. Malfoy...

Chapter 6  
  
Malfoy  
  
Note to all  
  
Hey sorry about not writing for ages… ok two weeks, but I hope you enjoy this one it's a bit rushed but o well….please review, it means a lot to me I swear… I will even email u when I have a new chapter so  
  
please please please review !!!!!!  
  
  
  
Harry recognized the voice almost straight away. He didn't want to turn around, because he knew that if he did, there would be trouble, and it was too early into the term to start an argument or a fight. Harry heard a few footsteps and felt three presences come close up behind him. Ron frowned angrily at the disturbance and Hermione stared in suspicion.  
  
"Just going to ignore me aren't you Potter?" Malfoy sneered. It took Harry great restraint to turn around without punching Malfoy square in the face.  
  
"Someone like you, Malfoy, doesn't deserve the attention," Harry said calmly. Malfoy had grown a few inches, he needed it, Harry thought, and Crabbe and Goyle looked like their dumb old selves. They stood on both sides of Malfoy and they flexed their huge arms at Harry, as though to warn him. Harry didn't care; there was no way they could do anything with all the teachers around. Malfoy looked over at Mereline as though he had just noticed her. His grin broadened.  
  
"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Malfoy said with a smirk, "Potter here has made a new friend."  
  
Hermione must have felt trouble was coming because she stood up and quickly grabbed hold of Malfoy's arm.  
  
"You better get back to your table now Malfoy," Hermione said firmly, "I'm warning you now…"  
  
"Get your filthy Mudblood hands off me," Malfoy snapped pushing away Hermione's hand, "Who are you to tell me what to do?"  
  
Ron stood up and banged his fists on the table. His face was almost as red as his hair.  
  
"For you're information, Hermione is a prefect," Ron spat angrily. Many Gryffindor's and Slytherin's were turning around to see what the commotion was.  
  
"A prefect?" Malfoy said in disbelief, "Who would make you a prefect?"  
  
Harry had enough. He knew that if he heard anymore, he would snap.  
  
"Get lost Malfoy," Harry said firmly also standing up to join Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Harry Potter, here to save the day once again," Malfoy smiled nastily. The Slytherin's laughed. Their laughter seemed to assure Malfoy and he continued on.  
  
"Isn't this a perfect little group? Here we have Wonder Boy, a Weasley, a Mudblood, and to complete the set, Tristone Trash."  
  
The Slytherin's laughed even harder.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Mereline tense up. She gritted her teeth as though to restrain her anger.  
  
"What did you call me?" Mereline said angrily in her Irish accent.  
  
Malfoy ignored what she said but turned to face her. "You're just like Potter, all famous and everything," Malfoy sneered at her, "But what will happen to that fame when everyone finds out about your mother…"  
  
Harry had never seen so much anger on one person's face. Mereline looked as though she was about to burst. She stood up and came so close to Malfoy that their noses were almost touching. Mereline looked at him square in the eye and whispered something ever so softly into his sneering face.  
  
"Don't talk… about my…mother."  
  
Mereline's eyes flashed red. A mystic glow of red surrounded her form. Malfoy floated up in mid air as though he was supported by two ropes. His eyes bugged out in shock and he flailed his arms and legs around hopelessly. Everyone gasped in horror and surprise as Crabbe and Goyle tried to pull him down. The next thing Malfoy knew, he was flown way across the room and slammed heavily into a wall. Every house turned around at the sound of impact. Gryffindor roared with laughter.  
  
Mereline gasped as she realized what she had just done. Her eyes resumed their normal colour and she looked like herself once again. Ron's eyes were practically bulging out. Hermione's mouth was half open. Mereline, who had not noticed everyone's amazement and laughter, sat back down in her chair. Her unsteady breathing and pale face suggested that she was in complete shock as well.  
  
"What happened here?" a stern voice said. Harry looked up to see Professor McGonagall staring down at the Gryffindor table. She didn't look very happy. Everyone looked away. Professor McGonagall's mouth twitched in anger. Finally, she turned to Hermione who was still recovering.  
  
"Hermione Granger, might you want to tell me what happened here since every single of you seem to be suffering some sort of lock jaw," she demanded firmly to a rather distressed looking Hermione.  
  
Harry knew that if Hermione said something she'll be literally betraying Mereline but if she didn't, she would probably lose her Prefect badge. Hermione opened her mouth…  
  
"It was a disagreement," Harry butted in before Hermione could say anything, "Just a small disagreement…"  
  
"Someone being slammed into a wall doesn't seem like a disagreement to me, Potter," a harsh voice said. Snape swept up to the Gryffindor table pulling along a bewildered looking Malfoy. His head was bleeding. He took big loopy steps and seemed as though he would fall to the ground any second. Malfoy had obviously taken a bad hit and despite the serious injuries, it didn't stop Malfoy smirking horridly at Harry.  
  
"Well, what did you do Mr Malfoy here?" McGonagall said gravely, turning to Harry. Snape was grinned evilly at this.  
  
"I-I d-didn't do anything…" Harry spluttered.  
  
"A likely story!" Snape roared, "It's obvious Potter did this, he's been on Malfoy's case for years!"  
  
If the situation wasn't so serious, Harry would have laughed. Professor McGonagall didn't seem to believe Snape's obvious exaggerations but she had suspicion clearly marked on her face. Surely she, Harry thought, wouldn't be on Snape's side?  
  
"I must say I am very disappointed in you Harry," Professor McGonagall said quietly. Snape smirked; he knew that he had won. Harry felt a great burst of hatred towards Snape. It was only the start of term, and he had already got in trouble, if only he had kept his mouth shut…  
  
"It… it was m-me…" a small voice said quietly standing up to face the two professors, "I did it…"  
  
Harry couldn't believe it; Mereline was actually stepping in to save him from landing out of school. He knew that he didn't do it, of course, but it took great courage to admit to what you did.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes angrily, he looked especially disappointed of having missed another chance to get Harry expelled from the school.  
  
A grave Professor McGonagall turned to Mereline…  
  
"I would have expected more suitable behavior from a new student… you must learn to keep those powers of yours under control!" she said shaking her head, "I'm afraid this can't go on without a detention, but if this happens again you must understand there would be more heftier consequences."  
  
Mereline nodded awkwardly.  
  
"See me tomorrow Mereline," Professor McGonagall said sternly. Snape gave everyone a forced twisted smile and left the Gryffindor table. Professor McGonagall took Malfoy's arm and escorted him to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Everyone began talking again as soon as the professors were out of hearing range.  
  
"Thanks Mereline," Harry said smiling, "Don't worry detention isn't that bad…"  
  
"You are extremely lucky, you know that don't you?" Hermione gasped, "If it was Ron or Harry who did that, they would have been expelled to say the very least…that's good of you to stand in for something you did though-"  
  
Mereline went red, "Well, I had to do that; Harry could have gotten into big trouble for something I did…"  
  
"Say, that was jolly good of you to do that!" George said, butting in. He and Fred strolled over to Harry and Mereline, "I know I would have never done that…"  
  
"I would have let the person take the blame!" Fred finished. They laughed evilly together.  
  
"Oh, you two are horrible!" Hermione cried. The twins laughed harder.  
  
"But I feel sorry for him, I didn't mean to it, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it either…" Mereline said worriedly.  
  
"No, no," George said, shocked, "You're doing us a favor!"  
  
"That must have taken a lot of guts to swing Malfoy in the wall like that!" Ron awed, speaking to Mereline for the first time, "I've been wanting to do that for ages!!"  
  
"Too true!!" chorused Fred and George.  
  
"Thanks for doing it for us Mereline," Harry grinned, "We all hate him anyway."  
  
"Oh…" Mereline mumbled, but she didn't look assured.  
  
"Don't worry Mereline, he'll be fine!" Fred comforted. He nudged George. Harry didn't like the look of this.  
  
"Here," George said, placing a large muffin in Mereline's hands, "Eat this, it will cheer you up!"  
  
Mereline forced a small smile and was about to eat it when she felt the muffin move in her hands. Horrified, she looked down at it.  
  
"Hello…" the muffin said to her.  
  
Mereline opened her mouth and screamed. 


	7. Muffins and Lucky Charms

Chapter 7  
  
Muffins and Lucky Charms  
  
A note to everyone…  
  
Ok I know there are mistakes in this one, well at least I think so but Im not sure, however if u do find one, tell me !!! (please)  
  
Anyway, hope ya keep on reading cause things are going to warm up from now on !!!  
  
Hehehe  
  
PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!  
  
  
  
"Talking muffin!" Mereline screamed, dropping the muffin onto the floor. Everyone jumped, except for Fred and George, who were both grinning wickedly. Harry gaped at the muffin on the floor. Bewildered, he looked up and caught Fred's eye. Fred winked at him. Many students who heard her scream were laughing at the sight of Mereline.  
  
Looking at Mereline in an odd way, Ron retrieved the muffin from underneath the table.  
  
"Keep it away from me!!" Mereline shrieked, clutching a napkin in her hands.  
  
"You must be seeing things!" Hermione said determinedly, looking a bit annoyed. Hermione had spelt water all over her robes in surprise when Mereline screamed.  
  
"Honestly, a talking muffin…" Hermione grumbled, snatching the muffin out of Ron's hands. She gave Mereline an angry look.  
  
The muffin turned it's 'head' to face Hermione. She gaped at it in horror.  
  
"Hello…" it said once again. Hermione screamed. Everyone stared at her and then at the muffin. Ginny looked over Hermione and gasped in surprise.  
  
"How cute!!" Ginny gushed, taking the muffin out of Hermione's shaking hands. The muffin 'smiled' and looked up at her.  
  
"Cute?!?" Hermione and Mereline cried together in disbelief.  
  
"How can that thing be cute?" Ron asked, obviously disgusted at its supposed cuteness.  
  
George cleared his throat loudly and grinned.  
  
Ron looked at him with a bit of suspicion, but then it dawned on him.  
  
"You didn't…" he gasped, but George interrupted.  
  
"We would gladly like to present-"  
  
"A new and terrific invention made by us-" Fred said beaming.  
  
"The absolutely magnificent, talking muffin!" George announced with a flourish.  
  
"Only two knuts each" Fred added, "Guaranteed to scare girls and umm Percy…"  
  
"You made this?" Ron awed in admiration, "Absolutely brilliant!"  
  
Mereline looked like she couldn't believe her ears, "And I was going to eat that!!" she said in dismay. Suddenly, the muffin jumped out of Ginny's hands, and landed in Mereline's lap. She looked down at it in horror.  
  
"Muffins are good for you," it cried in its punified voice, "Eat me, eat me!!"  
  
"Eww," Mereline shrieked, "Does this muffin have some kind of death wish?"  
  
While everyone was focused on the muffin, Fred and George pulled Harry aside.  
  
"We'd just like to thank you Harry," Fred started, "We wouldn't be doing all this without your help…"  
  
"Seriously, we wouldn't make it this far without you…" George said looking teary.  
  
"It's ok, nothing really," Harry said grinning, "The muffins a good one, got any others?"  
  
"Of course!" Fred cried looking insulted, "We didn't spend all summer making just that one… let's just say the money was wisely spent."  
  
"And of course, Percy, our own personal guinea pig, was good too," George grinned, "Ah, so many memories…"  
  
"I must say the Quirky Tails one was priceless…" Fred smiled as he recalled, "Penelope surely did have a fright…"  
  
"Nearly had a heart attack I say…"  
  
Harry laughed. He would have paid good money to see the look on Percy's face that day.  
  
Harry was about to say something when a loud wailing turned his attention else where.  
  
"Oh no!" Mereline gasped, "Please don't cry, I was only joking… "  
  
"Please don't cry…" Mereline pleaded the muffin.  
  
To everyone's utter amazement, the muffin started to cry real tears. Two pearly tears rolled down its 'face'.  
  
"Why won't she eat me?" the muffin wailed in tears. In now started to tremble.  
  
"I wonder…" Hermione mumbled under her breath, "Who would want to eat a talking muffin?"  
  
The muffin heard her, and started to cry even harder. Harry couldn't help but think that the muffin awfully resembled the house elves, Dobby and Winky. The muffin's cries sound almost the same as Winky's.  
  
Some students started to notice the muffin's loud cries, and were standing up to see where the noise was coming from. A few teachers were also looking around to see where the noise was coming from.  
  
"Be quiet will you?" Mereline hissed, "I'm already in trouble…"  
  
The muffin wailed even louder.  
  
"How do you make it stop?!" Harry shouted with his hands over his ears, "We'll all be in trouble if it doesn't stop soon…"  
  
Out of desperation, Ron clamped his hand around the muffins 'mouth'. The muffin, clearly annoyed, opened its 'mouth' and bit Ron's hand.  
  
"Ow!" Ron immediately let go. Two tiny holes scarred his hand. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Since when do muffins have teeth?" he grumbled, nursing his hand. The muffin looked triumphed.  
  
"At least it shut up now," Harry said relieved. But as soon as he said that, the muffin began bawling again.  
  
"Make it shut up!" Ron yelled at Fred and George, "You made it!"  
  
"Mereline has to eat it!" Fred grinned, "It's the only way!" George snickered.  
  
"What!?" Mereline practically shrieked in fury, "There is no way I am touching that thing, let alone eat it!"  
  
"Eat it quickly!" Harry bellowed shoving the muffin into her lap, "Before it gets us all in detention!"  
  
Professor McGonagall had stood up and was now searching the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Quick!" Hermione gasped, "They've almost noticed us-"  
  
Mereline looked down at the sobbing muffin. It was now making a large pool of water on her robes.  
  
"Eat it!" Ron hissed. Professor McGonagall was almost at their table.  
  
Desperately, Mereline shoved the crying muffin into her witch's hat and then stuffed the whole thing in her pocket. The wailing did not stop, but it was muffled.  
  
Everyone sighed of relief. Professor McGonagall looked surprised and suspicious as the continuous wails finally stopped but she went back to the front table.  
  
"Phew," Ron said in relief, "That was close…" That said it for all of them.  
  
"Isn't there any other way to make it shut up?" Mereline asked George hopefully.  
  
"Nope, sorry to disappoint…" George said as Mereline's face fell, "Eating it is the only way..."  
  
"Cheers!" they waved together as they turned to go back to their place.  
  
. Fred and George laughed as they left.  
  
"What are you going to do with that thing?" Hermione frowned pointing to the bulge in Mereline's pocket, "Surely you're not going to leave it there!"  
  
"I am and I will," Mereline huffed, "It will be there til it rots!"  
  
Harry then noticed that the hall was beginning to quiet down. The dishes in front of them disappeared. Before long, the whole hall was completely quiet. Dumbledore stood up to dismiss them.  
  
"Now that you're all well fed, you may go back to your common rooms and have a nice well deserved rest for the start of classes tomorrow," Dumbledore grinned, "I forgot to mention before that quidditch will resume this year, tryouts will start soon, for those who wish to be one of the team, and I believe Gryffindor and Hufflepuff need new captains."  
  
He beamed down at the four houses, "Have a nice first day back, and prefects please lead your houses to your common rooms…"  
  
"That means you Hermione," Harry smiled. Hermione had gotten out of her seat and was just standing there. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, right," Hermione realized. She immediately took charge.  
  
"All first year Gryffindor's please follow me!" she yelled above the noise level. "And you too Mereline," she added with a false looking smile. Harry had a feeling that Hermione didn't like Mereline and he wondered why that was so. Her attitude towards Mereline sure had changed. He reminded himself to ask her about it later. Mereline seemed nice to Harry and he was sure that Ron thought the same thing.  
  
Hermione led all the Gryffindor's up to the common room. She gave everyone a little tour of Hogwarts, pointing out classrooms and the Owlery as they passed by them.  
  
"This is the Transfiguration room, and there's the Owlery," Hermione pointed out, "And be careful when you're using the stairs, they change and move…"  
  
Harry suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Hey Ron," Harry whispered, looking around to see if anyone was listening in.  
  
"Yeh?" Ron whispered back in reply.  
  
"What do you think I should do with the ball? Should I show it to McGonagall or something?" Ron thought for a moment.  
  
"I guess you better, if you don't do it now, Hermione will make you anyway," Ron said,  
  
"She'll go nuts!" Harry chuckled.  
  
They reached the entrance to the common room then, and Ron and Harry said no more. The fat pink lady welcomed them.  
  
"Password?" she asked importantly.  
  
"SilverSickles," Hermione said. The painting nodded and swung herself open. They all clambered inside and stood in the middle of the room. The first years looked around in delight.  
  
"This is the Gryffindor common room," Hermione began.  
  
"Duh," Ron murmured. Harry laughed quietly. Hermione glared at them. Harry stopped laughing.  
  
"The common room can be used at any time, just don't forget the password, it changes every week or so," Hermione said, rubbing her eyes tiredly, "The dormitories are upstairs, girls on the left, and boys on the right… Have a good night."  
  
***  
  
At first, Harry was confused at where he was. He woke up looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling when he then realized he was at Hogwarts. A few remainments of a disturbing dream frazzled his mind. The more he tried to remember the dream, the more he seemed to forget about it. Harry did, however, remember that his dream contained a warning, a warning not to do something. The voice sounded familiar, even though he couldn't put his finger on whose it was. Harry thought hard about it, but soon, the dream and almost disappeared. He shook the last pieces of his dream off as he got up to start his day.  
  
Before leaving the boy's dormitories with Ron, Harry remembered to grab the black ball. He decided that he should see Professor McGonagall after breakfast. Burying the ball deep into his pocket, he sat down at the Gryffindor table, joining Mereline and Hermione. Harry noticed that Malfoy had not turned up for breakfast. He smiled at that very thought.  
  
"Hey!" Hermione smiled brightly, seeming a bit glad to see them, "I've got both of your time table's right here, just let me get them for you…" She busied herself with a folder.  
  
"Mornin' Mereline," Harry said. She smiled in reply. Mereline opened her mouth to say something…  
  
"Here they are," Hermione interrupted, "They've given us a surprise subject this year, each one of us gets a randomly chosen class to take…I've got 'Muggles and Us', how about you two?"  
  
Harry quickly scanned over his time table, "I've got that too."  
  
"I've got… ," Ron said slowly, "Defenses… What on earth is that?"  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"What about you, Mereline?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've got the same as Ron…" she said reading her time table.  
  
Harry grinned and nudged Ron. Ron glared at him.  
  
"We have 'defense against the dark arts' first!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed, "I wonder who our teacher would be?"  
  
"I hope it's not Snape," Ron said making a face, "I would quit if he is, having him for two subjects would be hell…"  
  
"It's not Snape," Hermione said automatically.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked. Harry hoped that he didn't have Snape, having him for Potions is bad enough.  
  
"Honestly, don't you listen to what Dumbledore says?" Hermione sighed, "The D.A.D.A teacher is a she."  
  
"So?" Ron said. Hermione smacked her forehead.  
  
"Well, the last time I saw Snape, he was a he, not a she…"  
  
"Let's hope so anyway," Harry grinned. Everyone laughed.  
  
Harry suddenly felt a flutter of wings above him. Two letters dropped from somewhere above Harry and landed on Harry's breakfast. Hedwig landed on his shoulders and hooted happily. Harry smiled and ruffled Hedwig's feathers and gave her a piece of toast. She flew off.  
  
"Ew…" Mereline commented as Harry took the slightly egg covered letters out of his plate. Harry grimaced and tried to wipe the stains off the best as he could. He squinted at the first letter.  
  
"It's from Hagrid," Harry exclaimed as he read the messy scrawl of writing.  
  
"Who's Hagrid?" Mereline asked curiously. Hermione frowned.  
  
"He's the game keeper at Hogwarts," Ron explained, "He's a good sort… Come on Harry tell us what it says…"  
  
"Hagrid wants us to see him today, as soon as classes finish," Harry said not taking his eyes off the letter, "Wonder what he wants?"  
  
"Must be important if he wants to see us that soon!" Ron said.  
  
Opening the second letter, Harry turned serious.  
  
"It's from Snuffles…" Harry said, eyeing Mereline. Mereline looked confused.  
  
"He's my cousin…" he lied quickly, hinting it to Hermione and Ron. He didn't want Mereline to know about Sirius; Harry didn't completely trust her yet. He'll have to show the letter to Hermione and Ron later when Mereline isn't around.  
  
Mereline finished her remains of her breakfast and stood up, "I have to see Professor McGonagall about my detention now, I sure do hope she doesn't write to my parents about this…" She looked worried.  
  
Harry then realized that he needed to go see Professor McGonagall too.  
  
"I'll go with you," Harry said quickly. Hermione raised an eyebrow. Ron stared.  
  
"I need to see Professor McGonagall about something…" Harry said hastily, kicking Ron underneath the table.  
  
"Oh, ok," Mereline said, "I'll wait till you finish that." She pointed at Harry's eggs.  
  
"No, it's ok," Harry said standing up, "I don't want to finish those off anyway…" Especially if a letter was dropped in it, Harry though to himself.  
  
Professor McGonagall looked up as Harry and Mereline entered her office.  
  
She took out her glasses and put them on, "Is there something wrong?" she asked. She pushed a half empty plate away from her desk.  
  
"I'm just here about my detention, professor," Mereline said, her eyes looking around the room.  
  
"And you Potter?" Professor McGonagall pressed, "This isn't about yesterday is it?"  
  
"No," Harry said a couple of seconds too fast, "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked suspicious.  
  
"Wait outside Potter, I'll speak to Mereline first."  
  
It turned out that Harry didn't need to wait for very long. A few minutes later, Mereline came out of Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
"Everything alright?" Harry asked Mereline. She nodded happily.  
  
"I'll wait for you," she said as he disappeared into Professor McGonagall's office.  
  
He fumbled for the black ball as he sat down.  
  
"What do you need to talk about?" Professor McGonagall asked kindly.  
  
Harry hesitated.  
  
"Well, on my birthday, I got a parcel," he began. Professor McGonagall turned grave.  
  
"It had no name on it, no note, no card…"  
  
"Continue…" she said firmly looking as though she thought he should get to the point.  
  
"…and when I opened it, I found this in it." Harry said fishing out the ball. He put it out in front of Professor McGonagall.  
  
To Harry's surprise, she smiled.  
  
"Why, I haven't seen these since I was a child!" Professor McGonagall smiled, holding the ball up.  
  
"Uh…professor?" Harry said, confused.  
  
"It's a toy," Professor McGonagall said patting Harry's hands, "Nothing to worry about…"  
  
She leaned back into her chair and absently stared at the ceiling.  
  
"If I remember correctly, it was a lucky charm… yes … had some legend behind it, if a dragon is unleashed from it, you'll have luck for a whole year…"  
  
Harry paled.  
  
"Not true of course, but my, how popular it was in my day; I used to buy several of them and hope I'll get the dragon… too bad this one is empty…" Her voice trailed off.  
  
Suddenly, Professor McGonagall looked at Harry as though she just noticed Harry.  
  
"What are you doing here Potter?" she demanded.  
  
"I was here all along Professor…" Harry said his eyes wide.  
  
Professor McGonagall considered this for a moment or two. Then she remembered.  
  
"Ahem…yes, a toy, just a toy Potter!" she said hastily, "I say you better get to class now…."  
  
Harry stared at her. It's weird to see someone normal one minute and then be totally different the next.  
  
Professor McGonagall shoved the ball in Harry's hands and ushered him out of the room.  
  
"Have a nice day," she said brusquely.  
  
She slammed the door shut. 


End file.
